Harry Potter et la clef du pouvoir
by krakote
Summary: Harry Ron et Hermione vont faire leurs 6ème année ainsi qu'une nouvelle élève. De qui Harry est il le descendant? Quelle sont ses nouveaux pouvoirs? Quelles seront les animagus de Harry Ron et Hermione?
1. Un bon anniversaire

I chapitre  
Un bon anniversaire :

A 4 Priver Drive vivait un jeune sorcier de 14 ans grand brun, avec les yeux verts émeraudes et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.  
C'était Harry Potter.  
Il s'entraînait à la magie sans baguette et se débrouillait très bien depuis une heure, il était déjà 23h 59 dans 1 minute il aura 15 ans Puis a minuit, 5 hiboux se ruèrent dans la petite chambre d'Harry.  
Il en prix une aux hasard et lut la lettre :  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
Salut Harry  
Bon anniversaire tu te fais vieux maintenant, tu as déjà un pied dans la tombe.  
(Non je rigole).  
Dans ce paquet tu trouveras 4 pierres :  
Une orange : pour pas que tu sais qui pénètre dans tes rêves  
Une rouge : pour lire dans les pensées  
Une verte : pour te protéger de tous les sorts sauf les impardonnables  
Une bleu : qui te procureras quelques ingrédients de potion.  
Papa va venir te chercher à 12h00  
A demain  
Ron (ald)   
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand Harry ouvrit le paquet de Ron il y trouva les quatre pierres – Ho la-la Ron tu as dû dépenser une petite fortune – murmura Harry.  
Il pris un autre hibou :  
Chère Harry   
Bon anniversaire, j'espère que ton oncle et ta tante te traitent bien.  
Je suis au terrier avec Ron et j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
Je t'embrasse  
Hermione  
Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il lut « t'embrasse »  
Il ouvrit le paquet, il y trouva un livre (N.A.T normal c'est Hermione) pour devenir animagus.  
Le troisième était celui d'Hagrid :  
Chère Harry  
Tout d'abord je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, j'espère que tu va bien et que tes moldus ne te mène pas trop la vie dure.  
Je te laisse regardé ton cadeau.  
Hagrid  
Quand Harry ouvrit le cadeau d'Hagrid il y trouva un œuf pas plus gros que celui d'une poule rouge et or.  
Il prit un autre hibou celui de dumbledor :  
Cher Harry  
Tout d'abord bon anniversaire !!!! J'ai quelque chose à te dire tu es l'héritier de Griffondor (Lily) et l'arrière arrière -arrière… petit fils de Merlin (James).  
Voici la liste de Poudelard :  
1 livre de défense contre les force du mal : Apprendre à se défendre de Greda  
1 livre de métamorphose : Je transforme de Qélie  
1 livre de sortilège : les sortilège de 5éme année de trace  
1 livre d'histoire de la magie : les anciennes créature de Julius  
1 livre de potion : cour avancer de potion de Graig  
1 baguette magique, un hibou (ou un chat, un crapaud,)  
1 chaudron en étain taille standard et une caisse de 100 fioles en verre une caisse d'ingrédient pour 5éme année.  
Monsieur Dubois à quitté son poste de Capitaine de quiditch voulez vous le remplacer ?  
Sincèrement  
Professeur Mc gonagal  
Capitaine de quiditche lui il en sauta de joie et se promit d'écrire au professeur de sa décision positive.  
Puis il prit le dernier hibou :  
Salut Harry  
Bon anniversaire, je me cache toujours dans les montagnes.  
Ton cadeau est un accessoire pour les écurly.  
Ton parrain  
SIRIUS   
Un accessoire pour les écurly il n'en avait pas !! (Tout petit écureuil (pas plus de 8 cm) magique doté d'un don pour la médecine –comme les phénix -, fidèle à son maître si celui-ci le soigne bien .) Tout à coup un éclat d'or sortit de l'œuf et un bébé écurly (blanc sur le ventre jusque au museau et le reste roux il avait de beau yeux bleus) apparu .Harry le nomma Souiti.  
ET enfin Harry se coucha.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissaient des Reviews


	2. La révélation d'Hermione

2 chapitres

Révélation d'Hermione :

Le lendemain matin Harry fit ses affaires et les mit dans sa gros malle donna a manger à son écurly et à Hedwige puis alla prendre son petit déjeunée avec Souiti sur l'épaule.  
A 12h Mr Weasley vint le chercher en balais.  
- Bonjour Harry joli créature.  
-Bonjour Mr Weasley .Il est beau hein ?  
-Harry sort ton éclaire de feux nous allons rentrer en balais.  
Arrivé au terrier Mollie le pris dans ces bras, Ron lui donna une bourras dans le dos et Hermione lui dit un vague bonjour.  
Et le trio monta dans la chambre de Ron.  
C'est Harry qui commença à parler :  
-Alors Hermione ses vacances ?  
-Bah tu sais elles n'ont pas été extraordinaires mais il est beau ton écurly.  
- Ouai et toi Ron ?  
- Vraiment bien, on est parti en Egypte pour voir Bill c'est là que j'ai pu trouver les pierres à un bas prix.  
Puis Mrs Weasley les appela :  
-Les enfants venaient manger !  
-On arrive !! Scandèrent les consternés.   
Avant d'aller manger Harry pris Hermione toute seul.  
-Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ? Demanda celui-ci.  
Hermione rougie  
- Je t'aime, lâcha t'elle puis partit manger en laissant Harry bouchebé - elle l'aimait !!Lui qu'il l'aimait depuis leur deuxième année -Harry se grouilla de la rejoindre.  
-Hermione !!Cria Harry mais elle était déjà descendue, il alla donc manger et s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui rougit violamment.

Après mangé Harry l'entraîna dans le jardin (deux gnomes s'embrassaient)  
-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Demanda Harry  
-C'est vrais ou tu me demande ça pour me faire plaisir.  
-Mais Hermione c'est vrai de puis la deuxième année.  
Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Harry et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
Quand Ron rentra dans le jardin il fut surprit par le tableau (deux gnomes et deux enfants s'embrassaient) :  
-Je commençais à m'inquiéter de vous voir vous tourner au tour mais ne pas vous l'avouer .dit t'il  
-Les enfants on va à près au lard.  
Arrivé à destination ils allèrent chercher leur livres. Hermione en prit 3 de plus (comme à son habitude (Les elfes de maison maltraités ? ; Tous savoir ; Poudelard et ses recoins)  
Puis ils rentrèrent.


	3. Dans le poudlard express

3 chapitres

Dans le Poudelard expresse :

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'Harry et Hermione sortaient ensemble et que Ron s'ennuyait ; quand Harry lui demanda se qu'il avait il avait répondu brutalement.  
-Mais rien quesque vous avez à la fin.  
FLASH BACK  
-Ron on va manger tu viens ?  
-Harry tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu te préoccupe de moi maintenant tu as Hermione alors casse toi !!  
-Mais Ron tu es toujours mon ami même si je sors avec Hermione !dit Harry sans comprendre   
-Maintenant Harry casse toi ou je vais m'énerver !!Cria Ron –pourquoi personne ne veux le comprendre il ne parlait pas chinois –pensa Ron  
-Désolé Ron je ne partirais pas sans toi.  
-Bon très bien EXPERLIAMUS !!!  
Harry fut touché en pleine poitrine et alla voler contre le mur ou il s'écrasa lourdement, il resta inconscient.  
Ron fut sortit de sont rêve éveillé quand il vu Harry par terre avec un bras qui formait un angle bizarre et l'arrière du crâne ouvert.  
-Maman Harry s'est fait mal, paniqua Ron et il se mit à pleurait.  
Mme Weasley arriva en courrant suivi de près par Hermione qui se précipita sur Harry pour voir comment il allait et Souiti pleurait sur la blessure d'Harry, pendant que Mme Weasley criait sur Ron.

FIN FLASH BACK

-RON!! HARRY!! HERMIONE!! S'écria Mme Weasley  
- On arrive! S'écrièrent les enfants  
- Allez dépêchaient vous on va être en retard, Ginny, Fred, George sont dans la voiture.  
Harry et Hermione main dans la main se précipitèrent dans la voiture et Ron toujours en dernier monta dans la voiture.

Arrivé à la gare les 6 ados dirent au revoir à Mme Weasley et montèrent dans le train.  
-Allons chercher un compartiment libre sinon il n'y aura plus de place, dit Ron.  
-OK, dirent Harry et Hermione.  
Mais ils s'y étaient prit trop tard il restait plus qu'un compartiment libre avec une fille à l'intérieur elle avait les cheveux blonds en dégradé qui lui arrivaient sous les épaules.  
Elle avait les œils bleu clair.  
-On peut rentrer ? Demanda Hermione  
-Oui bien sûr.  
-Moi c'est Hermione lui c'est Harry mon petit ami (dit précipitamment Hermione en voyant la fille regarder Harry)  
-Mois c'est Audrey, Audrey Vanide  
-Moi c'est Ron Weasley, dit Ron d'une voie mûre.  
Une demi heure plus tard Malfoy vint les emmerder :  
-Tien le balafré et la sang de bourbe sorte ensemble et en plus Potter a une créature minable.  
-Ferme là Malfoy, dit Ron  
-Au fait Granger j'ai quelque chose à te dire  
-Quoi ?demanda Hermione surprise  
-J'ai un truc à te dire c'est trop compliqué pour toi ou tu le fais exprès.  
Hermione se leva et suivit Malfoy jusque dans les toilettes avec Souiti sur les épaules par précaution (Harry).  
-Granger je te kiff trop depuis l'ans dernier et je te conseille de ne plus traîner avec Potter mais avec moi et si tu refuse tu auras affaire à moi .Je n'est pas l'habitude que l'on me résiste et tu ira dans mes bras de gré ou de force.  
-Jamais je ne serais avec toi, j'aime Harry de tout mon cœur, cracha Hermione.  
Malefoy qui n'avait pas apprécié la remarque immobilisa la bête et s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione et l'embrassa de force avec une main en haut de sa cuisse, ses doits s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.Quand il la lâcha il avait un sourire coquin a la bouche Hermione elle pleurait, il lui avait fait très mal avec sa main (il restait une trace rouge sang avec 5 doigt)  
-J'espère que tu réfléchira deux fois avant de parler ma belle, dit Drago.  
Et il partit, Hermione elle ne savait plus quoi penser et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps dans le compartiment Harry s'inquiétait pour Hermione (surtout après avoir vu Malfoy passer de leur compartiment.Il se leva brusquement et partit là ou le crétin avait emmené Hermione.  
Il arriva aux toilettes entra et il vu sa belle parterre qui pleurait.  
-Qui a-t-il Mione ? S'inquiéta Harry  
-Il m'a …. commença Hermione et elle s'évanouit   
Harry après avoir dé immobilisé sa créature la porta jusqu'au compartiment .  
-Harry où été tu passé ? Demanda Ron  
-Chercher Hermione et elle n'est pas dans un très bon état, dit Harry  
Audrey en voyant Hermione poussa un cri et s'en approcha et dit :  
-VIAS   
Hermione battit des paupières et se cola contre Harry.  
-Que ta t'il fait ? demanda Ron inquiet  
-Rien (elle n'avait pas envie de leur dire surtout a Harry),dit elle d'une petite voie .  
3h plus tard Audrey prit la parole.  
-On devrait se changer.  
En se changeant (Il n'y avait que trois cabine, Harry - Hermione et Ron - Audrey) Harry remarqua la marque sur la cuisse d'Hermione  
-Hermione c'est quoi la marque sur ta cuisse ?  
-Malfoy, lui répondit la fille.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait ?  
-Il m'a juste fait mal et il m'a dit que …Je ne suis pas obligé de te répondre.  
-Bien mais si tu as besoin de moi je serais toujours là.  
Quand le train s'arrêta les 4 amis prirent leurs bagages et descendirent du train.  
-Salut Harry, il t'a plus mon cadeau, dit Hagrid en voyant Souiti sur l'épaule de l'apprenti sorcier.  
-OH oui, dit Harry en embrassant Hermione  
-AH mais je vois que tu sors avec Hermione .J'ai entendu dirent que Cho est devenue folle de rage en sachant que tu sortais avec elle surtout que notre Hermione lui a volé la réputation de la plus belle fille de Poudelard .  
En effet Hermione était devenue très belle ses cheveux cuivrés et ondulés lui arrivaient légèrement sous les épaules .Et ses yeux chocolats ne laissaient pas les garçons indifférent surtout qu'ils étaient super bien maquillés (le crayon noir lui agrandissait ses beaux yeux), bref elle était magnifique.  
-Merci Hagrid, dit Hermione


	4. Entrée à Poudlard

4 chapitres

Entrée a Poudelard :

Après avoir vu Hagrid les 4 amis montèrent dans la calèche.  
Arrivé à Poudelard ils durent éviter les bombes de liquide que leur lançait Peeves, puis ils allèrent s'assoire dans la grande salle.  
-J'espère qu'il vont se grouiller de les placer parce que j'ai une faim de loup, se plaignit Ron.  
-Ron tu n'as pas HONTE !!Tu es un estomac ambulant, dit Audrey  
-Merci chérie…commença t'il.  
Des rires fusèrent dans la grande salle, Audrey avait décroché une baffe magistrale à Ron.  
Et tout à coup les premières années firent leur entrée  
-Abils Flore -----------Griffondore  
- …………………………………  
- …………………………………  
- …………………………………  
- …………………………………  
- …………………………………  
- …………………………………  
- …………………………………  
- …………………………………  
- …………………………………  
- …………………………………  
- …………………………………  
- …………………………………  
- …………………………………  
Après avoir réparti les 1ère années Dumbleldore prit la parole :  
-Pour le moment je n'ai qu'un mot à dire ; bon appétit !  
- Pas mal mais s'il changeait un peu de discoure se serait mieux, répliqua Hermione  
Après le festin Dumbledore fit son discours :  
-Je rappel aux élèves que la forêt est interdite ainsi que les frisbees à dents de serpent et autres trucs .La liste de ses objets est accroché à la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard.  
Après toutes ces interdictions le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est moi-même. Et pour conclure ces discours (les élèves retinrent leur souffle) l'école de Drumstrang va venir dans notre château vers fin septembre .Il y aura donc une équipe de Quidditch de plus à Poudlard.  
A oui !les préfets on leur chambre, ajouta Dumbledore.  
Il termina sont discoure dans les applaudissements.  
-J'ai pas envies que Drumstrang viennent, dit Hermione  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry  
-A Drumstrang, il y a Victor et je ne lui ai pas dit pour nous, j'ai peur de sa réaction.  
-T'inquiète je te protègerais.  
-Merci Harry.  
-A ton avis qui sont les préfets de Griffondor ? demanda Audrey.  
- C'est moi et Seammus, souffla Hermione.  
-Tu nous à rien dis !!dit Ron.  
-J'ai oublié de vous le dire, dit-elle, et elle partir se coucher.  
-Moi je vais me coucher.  
-Moi aussi.  
- J'y coure .Tu vient Souiti ? demanda Harry  
Il fit « oui » de la tête et couru dans les couloirs suivit par les trois amis qui se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune et qui allèrent se coucher, sauf Harry qui pris la pierre rouge (lire dans les pensées) et pensa à Hermione .Il entendit dans sa tête :  
-J'arrive pas à dormir, Harry me manque déjà. J'aimerais bien qui vienne.  
En entendant sa Hermione penser, il déposa Souiti dans sa cage (endroit où il dort) et partit voir Hermione .Arrivé là bas, il frappa, elle ouvrit :  
-Tu penses trop haut, dit-il en ferment la porte .Hermione qui n'avait toujours rien dit, prit la parole :  
- Comment tu sais que… Mais elle fut coupée par Harry qui lui déposa le doigt sur sa bouche, se qui la déstabilisa, il profita de cet instant pour regarder les vêtements qu'elle portait « une nuisette noir avec les coutures blanches »il la trouva magnifique.  
En découvrant que Harry la détailla elle rougit et se mit elle aussi le regarda « un jogging noir (pas de haut) » -J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance il est vraiment beau et pas mal musclé, pensa Hermione.  
Harry qui ne pouvait plus tenir l'embrassa langoureusement se qui devint vite plus approfondi et Hermione tomba sur son lit suivit de près par Harry qui amortit sa chute en plaçant ces bras de chaque côté de sa belle. (N.A.T sinon pauvre Hermione être écrasé par son petit copain) (Le reste c'est à vous de voir)  
Le lendemain Harry se réveilla 6h il se dépêcha de se rhabiller et sortit de la chambre d'Hermione.  
Arriver à la salle commune il monta se recoucher.  
Vers 7h Ron vint le réveiller mais il mi 10 min pour le réveiller  
-Harry on va être en retard, cria Ron  
-Quoi, s'écria Harry en sautants de son lit et en s'habillant à la 5eme vitesse.  
Quand il fut habillé Ron dit, au grand énervement Harry .  
-On va déjeuner ?  
Arrivé dans la grande salle Hermione se précipita sur Harry et Ron en leur tendant leur emploi du temps .En le regardant Ron poussa un cri de rage :  
-Purée, non on commence par un double cour de potion, puis un double cour d'histoire de la magie on mange et après ça va ,dit il en se calment, un cours de sortilège ,de métamorphose et en dernière heure DCFM .Mais ce matin ils ont fait fort .  
-Si on commence par deux heures de potion on devrait se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard, dit Hermione, tien voilà Audrey elle n'a pas l'air contente ; allons la voire.  
-Ce Malfoy il m'a coincé dans le couloir du deuxième étage, il a commencé par me dire de ne pas traîner avec vous et il m'a dit de te dire Hermione de faire attention à toi.   
-Oui, je le sais ,il me la fait comprendre, dit Hermione en haussant les sourcils  
Harry l'interrogea du regard mais elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.  
-On ferait mieux de se rendre chez Rogue sinon il va encore nous enlever des points.   
-Ouais on y va.  
Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte la classe était en train de rentrer ils rentrèrent mais ne s'assirent pas en voyant les Serpentards et les autres Griffondor restaient debout  
-Je vais choisir vos places et vos partenaires :  
Miss Patil : Mr Goyle  
Miss Granger: Mr Malfoy  
Miss Brown: Mr Crabe  
Mr Potter: Miss Parkinson  
Miss Vanide: Mr Brous  
Mr Weasley: Miss Karf  
Mr Thomas: Miss Brae  
Mr Finnigan: Miss Greda  
Mr Londubat: Miss Heras  
En regardant le tableau Harry vit avec horreur qu'il se trouvait avec Parkinson et que Hermione se trouvait avec Malfoy.  
Il alla donc s'asseoir à sa place.

Après le cour

Harry attendit Ron, Audrey et Hermione qui sortirent en fulminant après Rogue et ils se rendirent à leur cours d'histoire de la magie qui se révéla être de plus en plus ennuyant.  
Et il se rendirent manger Ron pendant qu'il mangeait écrivit sur une tartine « veut tu sortir avec Ron, Harry (N.D.A de la part de Harry) Audrey en ne sachant pas qui lui a envoyé répondit « OUI »et renvoya la tartine la ou elle lavait trouvé.  
Ron en lisant la tartine sauta presque de joie et prit Audrey à par :  
-Audrey veux tu sortir avec moi, demanda Ron en sachant ce qu'il attendait.  
-Je vais réfléchir, dit Audrey  
- Quoi ? Mais sur la tartine tu as répondu oui !!!!!!!!!S'exclama Ron perdu  
-Alors c'était toi ?!  
-La prochaine fois que tu voudras savoir quelque chose sur moi demande le moi ! Eclata Audrey.  
Et elle partit, Ron resta là planté comme une statue il fallut qu'Harry vienne le chercher en lui disant que leur cours de sortilèges allait commencer. Et ils si rendirent mais il arrivèrent avec 10 min d'avance.  
Souiti choisi ce moment pour sortir de la poche d'Harry et il commencèrent à lui apprendre des tours au bout des 10 min, il savait marcher sur les mains et autres trucs.  
Le prof arriva. Il les fit entrer et ils commencèrent le cours.

Après le cours

-RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!! Cria Hermione, on va être en retard aux cours suivante.  
-Ca va j'arrive calme-toi de toute façon ce ne sera pas la première fois. Dit Ron en prenant son sac  
-C'est sur si tu as cette mentalité c'est pas grave, se révolta Hermione  
-Oh sa va la morale, dit Ron en avançant à grandes enjambées vers la salle de cour, ou les attendait McGonagal.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	5. Le cours de métamorphose et de DCFM

5 chapitres

5 chapitres

Le cours de métamorphose et de DCFM

-Mr Weasley calmait vous avant d'aller en cour,dit le professeur.  
-Hum, dit Ron  
Les élèves commencèrent à s'installer Harry et Ron se mirent ensemble, et Hermione avec Lavande.  
-Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les annimagus, ce qui veulent en devenir un doivent lever la main et signet cette feuille pour votre sécurité.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Audrey levèrent la main mais aussi Malfoy, Crabe, et Goyle.  
Harry fut étonner de voir si peut de monde lever le doigt.  
-Bien ceux qui ne lèvent pas la main vous irez prendre vos cours de Métamorphose avec Mr Glade jusque qua la fin de l'année quand aux autres nous commençons toute suite.  
Les élèvent suivirent les prof dans la salle a coté.  
-Bien maintenant (elle fit apparaître six gros coussins) allongeaient vous sur un de ces matelas et avalaient cette potions, vous ferez connaissance avec votre annimagus qui révèlera votre personnalité.  
Elle distribua les potions. Ils les burent et sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond. Harry se retrouva dans une pièce, ou se trouvaient une licorne, un griffon, et un phénix au plumage vert émeraude aussi vert que les yeux d'Harry .La licorne était blanche d'un blanc insalissable une corne en or jaune et en or blanc (gris), le griffon lui ressemblait à un petit lion avec une paire d'aile. Tous ces animaux avaient les yeux verts sauf le phénix qui lui avait les yeux dorés.  
Et Harry se réveilla. Il fut le premier à ce réveiller, il regarda Hermione qui souriait dans son sommeil, Malfoy qui avait un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, Ron qui s'agitait dans son sommeil, et Mcgonagal arriva, elle fut surprit de le voir éveillé et elle ajouta :  
-Vos camarades ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, dit t'elle en s'éloignant  
Elle avait vu juste Malfoy s'était redressé et regardait Harry d'un œil méchant.  
-Potter tu devrais faire gaffe à Granger il pourrais lui arriver des choses pas très agréable  
pour elle, dit il.  
-Que va tu lui faire, je te prévient si tu lui touche qu'un cheveux tu auras affaire à moi !! S'esclama Harry  
- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour les cheveux.  
A se moment la prof arriva les autre se réveillèrent 10 min après qu'elle soit rentré dans la pièce.  
-Nous allons analyser votre personnalité… Weasley quel est votre animal.  
-Un chien, répondit fièrement celui-ci  
-Le chien prouve que vous êtes fidèle, très gentil et affectueux … Expliqua le professeur, Malfoy.  
-Un cobra royal, répondit aussi fièrement ce dernier, mais je n'est pas besoin d'expliquassions.  
-Bon très bien Granger.  
-Une licorne  
-Oh !!C'est signe de pureté, gentillesse et de beauté d'esprit, mais aussi de rapidité. Crabe et Goyle.  
-En Gorille, nous somme cousins et nous nous ressemblons beaucoup.Nous n'avons pas besoin d'explications.  
-Bon alors Miss Vanide ?  
-En colibri, répondit t'elle  
-A enfin il n'y a plus eu de Colibri depuis 50 ans. Donc le colibri de la rapidité, gentillesse…  
-Bon je crois qu'il reste plus que Potter. Dit t'elle soudain très intéressé  
Harry ce sentit soudain très embarrassé.  
-Heu une licorne, un griffon… et un phénix, dit il après hésitations  
- Trois animaux magiques vous faites un carton…Alors la licorne vous savez, le griffon et le phénix représentent une magie bien plus puissance que vous s'imaginez, donc un puissant pouvoir. Ce sont aussi les animaux de puissant sorcier, Godric Griffondor et Merlin.  
Bon maintenant, passons à la pratique. Faite le vide dans votre esprit et pensez à votre animal.  
Harry pensa à la licorne, et se dit que ses autre annimagus lui servirait plus tard. Il sentit son corps se transformé et devenir une licorne. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit que ses camarades avaient aussi réussi leur transformation.  
-Bien je vois que vous avez tous réussi à vous transformer.C'est très bien mais je mis attendais, car la potion vous aide jusqu'au prochain cour de métamorphose et vous devez vous dire que se n'est pas parce que vous avez réussi que vous savez tous sur votre annimagi vous vous trompez, vous avez des pouvoirs cachés qui sont différents selon votre personnalité. Bon le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, pour la semaine prochaine découvrez un de vos pouvoirs. Pour reprendre votre corps faite comme pour vous transformer.  
Après s'être retransformé les 4 amis sortir de la salle de cours.  
-On a quoi maintenant ?demanda Audrey  
-DCFDM, répondit Ron  
-Bon allons y, dit Hermione  
Arrivé devant la porte ils attendirent 10 min et Dumbledore arriva.  
-Excusé moi pour le retard j'avait des choses a réglé, dit Dumbledore en fixant Harry et Hermione.  
Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer ses élèves.  
-Nous allons allez dans le parc, dit il  
Dumbledore s'arrêta devant la lisière de la forêt.  
-Nous allons travailler sur les détraquers. Mettez vous en ligne Harry vient près de moi je sais que tu sais le faire. Si il y a un problème nous serons deux a intervenir.  
Bon Neville vous prononcerez espècto patronome. Prêt? Oui, alors allons y.  
Il fit un mouvement souple de la main et un détraquere apparut devant un Neville tout tremblant.  
-Espècto patronome, dit Neville d'une voie hésitante  
Rien ne se produisit. Et Dumbledore intervient.

Après le cour 

-Bravo Hermione tu as réussit mais ça ne m'étonne plus ! Dit Ron d'un aire peu enthousiasme.  
-Hum, fit une voie derrière eux.  
Ils se retournèrent et ils virent Dumbledore…  
-Je voudrais voire Mr Potter et Miss Granger dans mon bureau.


	6. La révélation de Dumbledore

6 chapitres

la révélation de Dumbledore

Harry et Hermione suivirent le directeur dans son bureau  
Arrivé dans son bureau Dubledore prix un aire grave :  
-J' ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Harry tu le sais déjà, tu cour un grave danger. Mais Hermione aussi … J'ai appris par un de mes espion que tu a une clef en toi Harry, ne me demande ce que c'est je ne sais pas, ajouta le directeur en voyant Harry la mine interrogative. Et Hermione est la seul qui peux la procurer à voldemort, c'est-à-dire que si Hermione meurt, Harry tu seras tellement désespéré que tu tombera dans la dépression et c'est la qu'il va intervenir ou alors il faut qu'Hermione se retourne contre toi mais je crois que ça n'arrivera pas.  
Bon et Harry il faut que l'équipe de quiditche soit prête dans 2 semaines. C'est tous ce que j'avais a vous dire alors faite attention.

-Alors quesqu' il vous voulais ? demanda Audrey  
-Rien, dire les deux Griffondor  
-Bon on va manger par ce que je commence à avoir faim, se plaignit Ron  
-toi et ton estomac vous commencez à m'énerver, dit Audrey en se dirigeant vers la grande salle, et vous deux vous venez ?  
-Oui, oui on arrive. Répondit Harry, il faut que je monte Souiti il a besoin de dormir.  
-A voir sa tète il a pas très envi, lança Ron qui trépignait d'impatience pour aller manger.  
En effet il (Souiti) tirait une tète de 10 mètre de long.  
-Oh non toi je te ramène à la salle commune, et tu ne pourra rien y changer, gronda le brun à lunette, en voyant la petite créature sauter sur les épaules d'Hermione et en la regardant d'un aire suppliant. Elle éclata de rie :  
-Harry laisse le venir avec nous il n'est pas fatigué. Et si il l'est il le dira, n'est ce pas Souiti, dit t'elle en deux éclats de rire.  
-Bon d'accord à une condition que tu me fasse un bisous, dit Harry en montrant sa joue.  
Elle approcha ses lèvres de la joue de son copain et lui fit un bisou, comme une maman qui consolerait son enfant.  
-Bon on va manger maintenant, réclama le rouquin en se tenant le ventre  
-OUI

Après le repas

-Bon maintenant ça suffit Souiti au lit je te ramène !! S'écria Harry en voyant l'écurly bailler pour la 3ème fois.

Il prit l'animal et monta dans la salle des Grifondore. Puis il redescendit, arrivé au couloire du 2ème étage il entendit un grincement; il s'approcha du bruit il vit une porte il continua d'avancer et entre ouvrit la porte. Une forte lumière rouge surgit…

**Je sais c'est trop simpliste et beaucoup trop court. Je vais faire des efforts mais les prochains chapitres sont déja écrit depuis un p'tit bout de temps alors... bref ne soyez pas trop dure car ils sont prés depuis déja heu... 1 an?**

**Par contre une chose où j'ai aucune excuse c'est l'orthographe...**

**J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé.**


End file.
